The working principle of a traditional metal halogen lamp is that an arc is created between two electrodes enclosed in a burner glass tube (so-called arc tube or burner). The arc is generated by a mixture of suitable gases for emitting light. The burner glass tube is configured as compactly as possible, accommodating as large a part of said gases as possible for consumption during operation. The burner glass tube is produced in elongated form with an electrode at each end, wherein the length of the burner glass tube is often approximately twice as large as the width of the burner glass tube. The burner glass tube is expediently placed inside a closed space formed by a transparent glass body. In traditional metal halogen lamps, the burner contains a mixture of gases such as argon, mercury and metal halogens. The argon gas, through its ionization, enables the arc to be ignited when current is transported between the electrodes. Unlike so-called HPS (high pressure sodium) lamps, a metal halogen lamp works under high vapor pressure. In contrast to the HPS lamp, the metal halogen lamp has a higher light value of 75-90 Ra, preferably 80-85 Ra, with a color temperature in this example of 3000-6000° K, preferably 4000-5000° K. A so-called HPS lamp is shown in EP 0477914, in which a metal halogen lamp comprising a plurality of burners connected in parallel and side by side is also shown.
Document WO 91/09415 shows that double burners can be used for metal halogen lamps. Two parallel burners are arranged in a glass bulb.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,111,359 shows two burners connected in parallel, for increasing the working life of a halogen lamp.
WO 2009/006828 shows a metal halogen lamp having two burners placed side by side.